


Long Distance Lovers

by TheGaylordMcClain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGaylordMcClain/pseuds/TheGaylordMcClain
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin Skype eachother when Otabek says he has a surprise for Yurio after 5 years of dating.(Yurio is 20 and Otabek is 23)





	

Yuri's laptop chimed and a notification for Skype popped up. Otabek said he was going to Skype him tonight and surprise them for their 5 year anniversary. Yuri didn't know what it was, but he was excited and a bit nervous.  
Yuri quickly pressed the 'Accept Call' button and his stunning raven-haired boyfriend popped up on the screen.

"Hello, Yura." Otabek said before flashing a smile.

"Hi, Beka." Said Yuri, returning the gesture.

Yuri didn't smile very often. Only when he was talking to Otabek.

"It's been 5 years. I love you." Otabek said.

"Yeah, I just wish I could be there with you..." Yuri pouted.

Otabek's smile widened as he picked up a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Yuri asked.

"It's the surprise I have for you." Replied Otabek, unfolding the paper and showing it to the screen.

Yuri slightly teared up.

"Y-You're coming to Russia?"

Otabek nodded his head, tears now beginning to brim in his own eyes also.

"That's great! When are you arriving?"

Otabek hung up the Skype call when Yuri heard a knock at the door. He swiftly got up from sitting on his bed and walked to the door, opening it.

"Hey Yu-"

"Otabek!" Yuri exclaimed as he jumped and hugged him.

His lips were quickly met with his lover's and pulled apart.

"I missed you so much." Whispered Otabek.

"I missed you more." Yuri said, nuzzling into Otabek's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on this platform! I'm really sorry that was so short. I swear I can do better! If you have a Wattpad, please give me a follow if you don't mind!  
> Wattpad: TheGaylordVantas


End file.
